This invention relates to horseshoes, and more particularly to a weighted horseshoe.
Horseshoes including an assembly of shoe elements for extending the length of the horse's hoof in order to improve the appearance of the horse's gait are known in the art as depicted in the U.S. Swartz Pat. No. 3,023,812.
Horseshoes including means for adding weight increments to the shoe are also known in the art as illustrated in the U.S. Barton Pat. No. 470,815 and the U.S. Wagener Pat. No. 1,938,471.
However, the means for fastening and detaching the various elements of an extended or weighted horseshoe assembly are time-consuming and usually limited to threaded bolts and mating threaded apertures.